unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Bane
Daughter of Xuya Bane. She was allowed into the military of Clan Bane at 16 years old, after convincing her father, who feared she would have the same fate as her mother, who died in battle when Mia was a child. At 17 years old she becomes Darkian's closest friend, when he was 18 because she never stopped bothering him. The relationship with Darkian was friendly at the start, on her 18th birthday she opened her heart to Darkian and he did not accept even though they were both attractive young adults that were very connected. Darkian left Clan Bane to exile and Mia followed him, which her father approved and encouraged because it reminded him of his old regret. She worked with him on mercenary missions but she disagreed to work on his farm; as she did not enjoy the work cause she was not good at it. They both trained together in martial arts and sword fighting but they discovered she was a supernatural too; having to go back to her father to find out why. Darkian goes with her but one of his farmers inform him of a business issue that requires him to return immediately. While Darkian is absent, Xuya explains to her about Darkian's mother, being also in Clan Bane, their friendship and his wish for a relationship meaning Mia's mother was not his first love of his life; that left her bitter. He also explains the last time he got to see her, which was when the Dark Legion came. Darkian's mother was attracted to someone more of a man than Xuya was; who was a leader in the Dark Legion. This made him feel it was impossible to reveal his feelings to her. And then she left the Clan for the Legion because she was originally sent to Clan Bane at young age by the Dark Legion because it was her mother's death wish who was a high rank and a legend in the Dark Legion. Xuya was aware of House Renagon as supernaturals were well connected in the region. Knowing, they were loyalists to Darkian's parents. When she returns to the farm, she finds out that Darkian was recruited by a secretive organisation called the Blood Brotherhood. Darkian wanted her to come with her, asking them to also allow her into the Brotherhood using the fact that she is aware of their existence and she is a supernatural too. This is different to Darkian leaving Clan Bane alone but she followed Darkian, as now Darkian wants her to come with him showing a development to their relationship because it was one sided. Through their time in the Blood Brotherhood they were equals, she obtained Blood Red Energy like Darkian and in situations she prevented him doing stupid things. He saw her as attractive but he also saw her as a friend and he had obtained a series of women to fling with with no strings attached. This did hurt Mia and she tried to get into a real relationship with him but the only issue is that she forces it without making it obvious that she is into him because she is too shy to ask why he will not ask her out. When Darkian loses his discipline to refrain the Dark energy and destroys the Blood Brotherhood sanctuary, Mia finds him and calms him down with words and cuddles. Darkian admits he likes Mia but also infers that he may love her which leads to his dark aura fading away and they kiss. They both became lovers and returned to the farm but something happened to Mia that caused her to have a connection Dark energy. And when they returned back most of the farm workers were corrupted by Dark energy. Darkian also discovered Mia had Dark energy too and could not discover why since Xuya was not a Dark supernatural and neither was her mother. Nevertheless she became second in command of Darkian's Dark Acolytes. Both Darkian and Mia had learned many things in Dark energy. She taught him and he taught her just like Blood Brotherhood they were equals in knowledge but Darkian had far more power. She served by Darkian's side as second in command but lover too. They had many children but due to their dangerous fellowship they were sent to separate planets to grow up disciplined to someday be apart of Darkian's faction "Unsilar". She and Darkian visited them each time to time. She died which changed Darkian...If alive she would have been the Empress of Unsilar; focusing on creating a more advance civilization inspired by Vaydax's Empire. Through the work of trying to get Darkian to love her back, she had met several people that either critiqued her methods and/or advised her on what she should do. Which impacted her character development, she also had chances to find someone else even becoming lesbian for a particular female. Mia also created the idea of making artificial humans where she read in the holographic journal of a God creating life known as Baron Kai, which would later become Borganians when Darkian creates them. Category:Character Category:Human Character